


That's my girl

by sophieandhercat98



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, I love them so much, Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieandhercat98/pseuds/sophieandhercat98
Summary: Debbie这辈子窃取过的珍宝不计其数，却没有哪一件珍宝，比得上此时此刻在她怀里轻轻蹭着她等她爱抚的Lou。





	That's my girl

**Author's Note:**

> —金毛诱受求扑倒大狗Lou X 温柔傲娇攻 Deb  
> —涉及回忆杀+年少往事+回忆闪回+有感情的pure smut/porn without plot（企图以写回忆来掩盖我根本没有写情节一直在写porn的现实╭(°A°`)╮  
> —我太喜欢金毛忠犬属性的Lou了！想写这篇的前因就是因为我觉得金毛忠犬Lou太可爱太诱人了，哭唧唧等Deb安抚，如果有写崩请不要见怪_(:з」∠)_ Lou受对我来说真的是又美味又难写233  
> ——写的时候背景音乐是憶蓮的《滴汗》，“在滴汗是我思想/若你今晚也一样/请勿独卧汗水上”。写porn怎么能不听一丢丢美妙的小黄歌呢！XD  
> ——我的第四篇Lou&Debbie系列~

Oh Fuck…Lou…You are dripping .”隔着两层布料，Debbie都能清晰地描摹出主人湿透的轮廓，惊叹爱人的炽热与湿润。Lou在她身下不安地扭动，修长的大腿勾住Debbie，努力地将湿润的腿心对准Debbie的摩擦，急促地喘息着，以求获取更多刺激。不够，还不够，她的身体悸动不安。五年，八个月又十二天的分离在她的灵魂里肆虐，她想念Debbie，由身至心。

“Do you want more?” Debbie身子前倾，凑近她的耳朵呢喃，舔了一下她因为动情而有些充血的耳垂，满意地感受到身下躯体瞬间的颤抖。So responsive.她湿淋淋的手指抚过Lou如春山般柔软的身体曲线，从浑圆的胸部到平坦的小腹，再到已经拉紧的大腿。Lou感觉她手指抚过的每个地方都仿佛燃起火焰，又微妙地伴随着某种深入骨髓的渴求，Debbie总是不碰她最想被触碰的那一点，She knows it, they both know it.

“Yes…PLEASE.”She begs, desperately.那双漂亮得像盛装了整个海洋的眼睛半阖半闭，身体的高热与欲望让她的瞳孔有点涣散，看上去更是惊人的动人心魄，蓝盈盈的一片，一触即碎的水晶。她觉得眼前雾蒙蒙的一片，唯一真实的是无处不在的Debbie的拥抱，炽热而坚定地怀抱着她，给她有力的支撑。有什么温热的东西触碰了一下她的眼睛，她的喉间逸出一声低缓的哀鸣，身体先于大脑做出了反应，直到她意识到这是Debbie在亲吻她的眼睛，She feels impossibly wetter than before.

“Baby, you are so ready for me…”Debbie的吻让她想起清泉，缓缓地在她身上流淌。这六年间她不是没有跟其他人发生过关系，她生性不羁，也曾因为对Debbie六年前的背弃而心灰意冷，放纵过一段时间，而每每午夜梦回，想到的却都是那双黑曜石般的眼睛。分离让她们彼此都两败俱伤，当时她们还太年轻气盛，信任错付，韶华空负。此刻，唯有此刻，Debbie回到了她的身边的此刻，她才觉得完满。从来没有过一个人，能像Debbie这样带给她灵魂深处的满足感，让她愿意卸下所有防备，把自己交给Debbie。

Debbie的吻一路向下，直到抵达她湿润的谷底。她知道她永远无法再真正拒绝Lou任何事情，何况Lou正在请求她。她除下最后一层阻碍，亲吻她的爱人。Lou的汁液多得惊人，入口微微翕动，像在无声的邀请。

Debbie探出舌尖，轻舔了一下她的谷地，从入口抚慰至阴蒂，她的爱人已经如此湿润炽热。她的阴蒂不安地悸动着，当Debbie把它纳入口中，用牙齿轻轻摩擦的时候，她感觉到Lou的大腿猛地抽搐了一下。

Debbie is tasting her,这样的认知与身下传来的刺激混在一起，Lou的大脑也仿佛被高热与迷雾所缠绕，理性几乎消失殆尽，仅余下身体本能的欢愉。她的大腿不自觉地抽搐着，像在畏缩，却也更加地把自己送入Debbie口中。

Lou是如此主动地开放了自己，Debbie轻笑着低下头去，愈加深入地品尝她的佳肴。Lou的阴蒂肿胀不安，每次她舌尖扫过都能激出Lou的呻吟，那声音渐渐地变得急促狂乱起来，夹杂着破碎的，语不成调的哭吟。Lou不自觉地扭动起来，企图获得更多的刺激。她的大脑几乎被欢愉占据得一片空白。  
忽然间，一切的刺激都没有了。“No…!!!”身在半空又骤然落地，几乎处于本能地，Lou爆发了不满和渴望的啜泣，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看着突然直起身的Debbie。Debbie的脸上还沾着她的汁液，深褐色瞳孔看起来比往常更黑一些，勾起一抹笑容：” you’ll take what I give you, and then I will take away, until you’re so desperate and beg me to give you...”

身体依然在敏感状态，她的喘息尚且还不稳，阴蒂也依然充血, 被延迟的高潮太过残忍，足以冲垮她仅剩的那些理智。更何况那是Debbie，这个世界上她最信赖，也不介意露出自己脆弱一面的Debbie，“Please…”I need you I need you so badly，她好难受，身体遵循本能开始渴求。

Lou闭了眼，企图重新找回一些刺激。在欲求不满的摧折之下，她的睫毛被泪水打得透湿。往常耀眼蓬松的金发几乎都在刚刚的激烈运动中被汗水打湿了，胸口起伏不定，映衬着刚刚欢爱时Debbie在她白皙的躯体上留下的红色的吻痕，看起来也就格外可怜，Debbie怜惜地伸出手拂去她额头的汗水，揉了揉她的头发。此刻的她看起来真的很像只大金毛，毫无保留地向Debbie敞开女人最脆弱最隐私的地方，让Debbie主导她的一切。

被揉完脑袋之后的Lou更主动地向Debbie开放了自己，却等不到Debbie的下一个动作。肌肤相亲的渴望在她身体间起伏，情欲满溢得似化作实体，在脑海里如酒般流淌。Lou一只手往下，越过平坦紧致的小腹，企图触碰自己。在她抵达目的地之前，在她身上的Debbie低笑出声，捉了她的手腕，温柔地把它和Lou的另一只手都牵到Lou的头上，低头亲了一下她白皙的腕间。”Stay there, don’t move.” 身下的躯体颤抖的幅度更大了，她能感觉到Lou抬了身体，想要靠摩擦她来缓解一点刺激。

她的意图没有被阻止。几个呼吸之后，Lou湿润细腻的腿心摩挲着她跪在Lou腿间的大腿，肌肤相贴的触感让彼此都发出了一声叹息。慢慢地Lou摩擦的幅度变得越来越大，有液体顺着Debbie紧致的大腿流下，触碰她的那一点也湿润灼热得不可思议，but having Lou comes so quickly is exactly not she wants,所以Debbie侧躺下来，换了个姿势，一只手从Lou的颈部下方穿过，让Lou枕着她的胳膊，另一只手放在她汗湿的身体上抚慰着她，把她圈进怀里的同时，也让Lou失去了摩擦的目标。

身体里缓慢积聚的压力骤然变得无处释放，只剩下阴蒂一起一伏间异常敏感却无法被进一步满足的悸动，让Lou的喘息里的抽噎更加明显了。她在她身下无助地扭动着，但她的手被Debbie禁锢在头上，腿也被Debbie打开，没有能做的事情。所以她只是保持着双手交叠的姿势，用头蹭着Debbie的下巴，看向了Debbie：”Please...”

被Lou湿漉漉的眼神勾着，那双蔚蓝的眼睛眼底都是晶莹的水光，乌羽般的眼睫毛还缀着眼泪，Debbie的心底骤然软得一塌糊涂，刚才起的那分调笑的心思如潮水般褪去，她这辈子窃取过的珍宝不计其数，却没有哪一件珍宝，比得上此时此刻在她怀里轻轻蹭着她等她爱抚的Lou。女人的身体炽热柔软得不可思议，端的是最上好的一匹丝绸。Lou身上的香气和她毫无保留诉说着自己渴求的眼神交织在一起，让Debbie的呼吸也急促起来。That’s enough.Lou永远是她最忠诚的伴侣，服从她的每一个命令，全身心地把自己交付给她。她怎么舍得不满足她的一切。

两个人柔软的曲线相互契合，吐息也交缠在一起。Lou的臀部上抬，用她自己摩擦着Debbie，直到感受到Debbie低下头急切地寻到她的唇，kissing her hungrily.

“You’re mine.”在最敏感的一点被纳入温热的口舌中吮吸，被快感击垮理智的前一刻，Lou听到了Debbie的低喃。翻涌如浪潮的快感自身下堆叠，女人炽热的身体无限地贴近她，动作坚定又迅疾。Debbie太过了解她的身体，每分每秒的动作都是那么妥当，给她一切她正渴求的刺激。  
在她的炽热的动作里，Lou模糊地想起年少时的Debbie，她如何狡黠地微笑，邀请她入伙。她向来对所有的事情那么自信，因为她知道所有她想要的东西，最终都会属于她。这也是她喜欢Debbie的地方，喜欢她的爱人的自信与掌控感。

Deb会得到她想要的一切，钻石、钱财、复仇，当然，也包括她。在六年前的分离后，Debbie依然能回到她身边，这对她们彼此来说，都算是某种不可求的恩赐。She knows Debbie really need this, really need to feel Lou’s with her again.

脑内的回忆与此时此刻Debbie在她身上的触感交织，让这一切都美得近似梦境。Lou在持续不断的刺激里呻吟出声，主动抬起身体迎合她的给予，Her swllowen clit is throbbing in her mouth，被延迟两次的高潮的感觉第三次在她身体里积聚了起来，Lou尽全力压制住自己不要被推上边缘，在她还没有得到允许前。在难耐的情欲摧折下，她开口请求允许的声音已经带了哽咽，“please...I need to come...”，在一阵阵浪潮般的快感冲击下她几乎无法组织更完整的句子。所以在破碎的喘息与哭吟间她看向了Debbie，用眼神恳求着她。

Debbie再也无法抵抗她的眼神，“You can come baby,such a good gril.”她用牙齿轻轻摩挲着Lou肿胀的阴蒂，同时在她体内放入了两根手指，探入深处，给足所有能让Lou越过边缘的刺激。她的女孩是如此全身心地让她主导一切，她值得所有她应该得到的快乐。

几乎是在得到了Debbie的允许的瞬间内，Lou颤抖着被推上了高潮。在隔了一段时间的延迟之后，她的高潮来得惊人的快与持久，某种似发麻又似针刺般的微痛的触感从腿心蔓延至全身，随后她的眼前被水雾漫过，恍如身处漆黑宇宙，漫天星辰闪耀。

Lou的意志回归地面的时候，她看到Debbie温暖的巧克力色的眼睛正在凝视着她，带着小心翼翼的爱意，” You feel good?” 她的手还在她的身体缓慢地抚慰着，放松她紧张的肌肉，捋顺她汗湿的贴在头上的金发，动作轻柔得像在对待最珍贵的瓷器。

“More than good... it’s amazing.”Lou长出一口气，感觉到浑身都放松下来，在Deb身边的安心感又再一次浮起，黑夜里两个人在彼此的怀抱里对视，在静得能听见呼吸声的房间里，被无边的静谧与温柔包围。

得到了放心的回答，Debbie的脸上也浮起了一抹恬淡的笑意。在彼此都沉沉睡去前，她前倾身体，吻去Lou在刚刚的啜泣与哭吟时留下的眼角还没干的最后一点水意，“That’s my girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for encouraging me to write this, I love them from the bottom of my heart >.< Maybe Later I will work on some new smut?  
> Comments and Kudos make writers to write faster:-)))


End file.
